


【敌联爆】畸形R18

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M, 群奸/口交/个性改造/妊娠描写/内脏/强奸性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: #纯粹的虐爆爽文#私设如山#部分脱离原著#人物极度ooc极度ooc预警#部分情节含有AFO×爆→玩弄内脏？#死胜/荼毘爆有←少量？抹布爆暴力/以及反社会行为#←请酌情选择阅读可能会很痛←如有不适，请自行停止阅读含有以下要素【语言羞辱/个性剥夺/生理改造←妊娠/监禁/辱骂/无人权/口/群奸】完全暗系，请注意避雷***





	【敌联爆】畸形R18

【敌联爆】畸形 R18

#纯粹的虐爆爽文#

私设如山#部分脱离原著#  
人物极度ooc极度ooc预警

#部分情节含有AFO×爆→玩弄内脏？  
#死胜/荼毘爆有←少量？抹布爆  
暴力/以及反社会行为#←请酌情选择阅读  
可能会很痛←如有不适，请自行停止阅读

含有以下要素  
【语言羞辱/个性剥夺/生理改造←妊娠/监禁/辱骂/无人权/口/群奸】

完全暗系，请注意避雷***

 

#——

他早就意识到了，他不可能再从这里逃出去第二次，就连死亡都是一种奢侈。  
[这就是最后了...]  
在日落之前，少年闭上了眼。

 

#DAY. 00

 

【弔...你知道吗】

【...最快让这个英雄社会崩塌的方法】

插在男人喉道里的管子震动着，从黑色的开口挤出些残忍的笑意。没有五官的脸看上去畸形恐怖，他微微侧过头，凹陷的眼窝看着正对面的白发少年。

【老师...？】

他们的面前摆着一盘棋子，零零散散的分布在棋盘各处。他的目光扫过那一片片各色的棋子，将其中最夺人眼球的金色挑了出来。

【.........NO.1吗】

氧气管发出哧哧的通气声，男人看着少年的动作摇了摇头。

【不......是这一颗】

他张开的手在棋盘上方挥了挥，捡出了一颗红色的棋子。那是一颗被包围在其他红色棋子中的普通棋子，拥蔟在金色的身后，正是将长成英雄的幼苗。

【...他将是我们最重要的客人】

男人似乎心情很好，透过淡蓝色的氧气罩能看见他咧开的牙根，以及从破开的阔口里传出的诡异笑声。

他的手指轻轻一弹，棋盘便被撵的粉碎。

 

【弔...去把他带来】

这是男人越狱后的下的第一道指令，是他精心策划的帷幕开场——蓄意的报复和单方面的虐杀。

 

#DAY. ●●

 

...在那之后

...这是第几天了...

摇摇晃晃仿佛随时会塌陷的天花板，汗涔涔的身躯黏在一起，被拉开又被用力撞上。他蜷缩在床上，铁质的锁链在他高仰的脖颈上缠上一圈又一圈。

【.........唔】

即使被完全操开了，他的呻吟也依旧是隐忍的，更多时候他只是用力咬着嘴唇，半阖着眼忍耐那些快要将他撕碎的快感。

他的双腿被向上弯折固定在绑起的手腕上，连在膝弯和手腕上的铁环限制了他的行动。别说逃跑，甚至连伸直已经麻痹的双腿都做不到。

【......呼...好累啊】

死柄木的手上套着双塑胶质的医用手套，难得能放下的小指却依旧维持着翘起的弧度。比起同龄人略显单薄的肩膀向下微俯，突出的脊骨弯的厉害。

【...哈...】

爆豪的脾气很硬，但身体无论从里到外都软的惊人。他的腰不怎么费力的动了动，液体发出噗咕噗咕的挤压声，随着两人的交合出大股大股的流出。

【...为什么还不怀孕呢...】

【......胜己】

干涩的红瞳眨巴了两下，从他那缺少护理而皱巴的皮肤下涌出些不入流的恶意。

【————！】

爆豪的身体颤了颤，也许是想反抗...又或许是在他缓慢的抽插中再一次高潮了。

他的小腹有些不正常的隆起，在折叠的双腿间泛着饱胀的红润。此刻他全身都泛着情动的潮红，从那被扎入的针孔，被缚住的红痕，从他蜷起的脚尖向外渗出。

【............啊——】

少年大张着嘴，因为太过的刺激而不断发抖，尖叫哽在喉咙深处，咕隆隆的像是猫儿被挠爽时发出的低吟。但那双红瞳流露出的痛苦和憎恨却像是脱离了肉体的欢愉，狠狠钉上那头被干瘪手掌埋没的白发。

可惜的是只有这么短短几秒并不能杀死那个他恨之入骨的男人，海潮吞没一叶，在下一个周期又被重新刷上欲望的瑰色。

【——哈】

眼神相交的那一刻，死柄木忍不住的想要发笑，他抓着爆豪小腿的那只手向上滑动，攀上对方潮红的脸颊，往那半张的嘴里塞进一根拇指。像是撕开密封袋那样，向外拉扯。

【...嗯...呜......】

爆豪的头被扯的偏向一边，但嘴里的那根手指却依旧固执的向外拉扯，嘴部的半边脸颊被扯的生疼，口水也这样顺着光滑的塑胶向外带出。

【......简直就像条母狗一样呢】

嵌在脖颈里的红色项圈向上翘起，露出底下密密麻麻的青色针眼。收不住的口水流到掌心又被捏着舌头舔回嘴里，那头金发无力的拉拢着，呼吸紊乱的鼻音更像是讨好的呻吟。

【...呃......去......死——】

死柄木用力的撞了几下，便把爆豪还压在喉咙里的叫骂拍碎了塞回他的身体里。

乳白色的精液将床单揪成一团，在一声声响亮的淫靡拍击声中，像是子弹般残酷的射进少年最为柔软的深处。

【...哈】

男人发出一声舒爽的叹息声，似乎几天连续的性爱让他滋润了不少，那潜藏在他萎缩心室中的畸形肉块也噗通噗通泵出些更加污黑的血液。

【...别挣扎了...】

【老老实实怀上...会更轻松些】

他的嘴角高高仰起，两边堆积出的褶子将他的眼睛挤成瘪瘪的一条，就如毒蛇伸出的扁长信子。

【反正...你也不会得救的】

身下的人明显还没有从高潮中缓过神来，肌肉松弛剂和两倍的敏感剂，或许还有些催情的迷药参杂在里面。这些东西让爆豪胜己无法再做他自己，不再是英雄，甚至连做人的权利都被一并剥夺。

【...唔...疼】

在死柄木摁上爆豪似乎又鼓了些的小腹时，身下人才迷迷糊糊吱唔了几声。他的手掌盖上那块温热的皮肉，将他们包裹在掌心中，向四周揉开。

【......呜.........】

装满精液的肚皮摸上去就像是盛了水的气球，软软涨涨的，轻轻的晃动几下似乎连五脏六腑都跟着一并颤抖不停。

他一直都很享受这种感觉，当他第一次将爆豪胜己染上纯粹的黑色时，那片红瞳中的恐惧和迷茫简直比可卡因更加上瘾。英雄在他的手下缩成小小的一团，颤抖着却无处可逃的可怜模样，让他无比满足。

【...哈啊——！！】

于是他更加用力的去揉那块酸胀的皮肉，将那些痛苦的悲鸣搅碎了，再洒上可口的糖粉。在他用力的搓揉下，裹着他阴茎的肠道开始被动的吮吸起来，被塞住的精液拍打着他的龟头，从紧贴着的缝隙中向外逃窜。

【咚咚—】

不适时的，门外响起了敲击声。

【...到时间了吗】

他不满的咋了咋嘴，拨开爆豪汗湿的刘海，最后贪恋的享受着对方脸上的痛苦和混沌。

【啵——】

爆豪的里面又软又潮，整个人在他的身下像是块快热化了的果冻，当他把棒子从那里拔出时，糖浆发出暧昧的摩擦声，惹人怜爱。

该是每周例行的检查环节了。

被操的外翻的媚红小穴还没来得及挤出些许精液，一根深色的巨大硅胶玩具顶着那可怜的小口，旋转着狠狠凿进少年的体内。玩具上的狰狞凸起贴合着每一寸充血敏感的黏膜，撵过微微鼓起的腺体再毫不留情的一插到底，将那些积蓄在体内的精液再次搅的翻涌。

【啊————】

爆豪向上弹了一下，终于到了极限，他的眼睛湿漉漉的挤出几滴无用的眼泪，却是让施暴者更加享受的摁下手中处刑的开关。

酥麻疼痛的震动从那不耻的地方一路攀上大脑，死柄木握着那根外露的把柄毫无章法的旋转，四处戳刺着。

【...唔......杀...了你】

爆豪抖的很厉害，手指下意识的向外张开，手掌微微收紧，咬牙切齿的凶狠样子好像真的能够杀死他一样。

只可惜，英雄失去了他那引以为傲的能力，唯一剩下的只有这不讨好的硬脾气。

死柄木挠了挠脖颈，表情中多了几分嘲讽和残忍，他握住把柄的手向里面用力撞了几下，随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，斥责着最为脆弱的内里。

【...老师说...这样好像能更快受孕】

震动棒的最低端几乎已经快要嵌进那片粉色的臀肉中，他的食指抵上开关，恶趣味的来回拨动。

看着床上挣扎在情欲和仇恨中的人，他咧开嘴似乎还想要再说些什么。

【咚咚—】

门又响了。

锁扣打开撵过一长串细长的齿轮摩擦声，轮辙在木质地板上弄出了不小的声响。穿着黑色西服的无脸男人坐在轮椅上，心情很好的用指尖敲打着膝盖。

【弔...感觉还不错吧】

齿轮声离他越来越近，那让他恨之入骨的声音将他一把脱出情潮的漩涡。愤怒和仇恨重新回到了他的身上，爆豪努力支起他的上身，在男人凑近他颈边的时候朝那张恶心的脸上用力啐了口唾沫。

【...去死吧...唔！】

当然，随之而来的就是调大了几倍的震动和翻搅。胸腔以下的部分像被反复殴打过一般，酸胀疼痛，他用力咬着嘴唇，甚至快要无法在这过分的暴力中控制呼吸。

【老师！】

看到那团透明的唾沫从男人脸上缓缓滑落时，死柄木难得有了些常人的情绪波动，但对于现在的状况来说，却只是雪上加霜。

【...唔！——】

左半边的臀肉上先是传来了细密的疼痛，随即那些针扎般的疼痛变成了一片，马鞭一下一下用力抽在他有些浮肿的臀肉上，像是在惩罚犯错的宠物。

【...去...死......垃......圾——嗯】

他显然是把那个理智尚未开化的巨婴惹毛了，身上的鞭痕以极快的速度堆砌在一起。对方也不只抽打他的臀部，而是泄愤的用鞭子殴打他暴露在外的所有皮肤。

疼痛，除了疼痛已经感受不到别的了。

但在这疼痛中，他直直的看向那片失色的猩红，带着胜利者的意味，有些嘲讽又有些怜悯。

...也不过如此罢了

【够了...弔】

男人似乎看穿了他内心的想法，他摆了摆手，将揩完唾沫的纸巾扔在地上。

【...看来爆豪君对他的新个性不是很满意】

随着男人的手缓缓按上他肿胀的小腹，他的眼神忽然变得恐惧起来，不安的扭动着酸痛的身体，做出些可笑的无用挣扎。

[又来了…不要…不要]

死柄木坐在一旁，歪着头看着眼前被折磨的凄惨的英雄，他的目光在那只手和爆豪痛哭的脸庞上来回驻足，最后带着无比敬仰的虔诚看着眼前正在施暴的男人。

【虽然爆破的个性也很好...】

【但要我说...还是这个更出彩】

在指尖触摸到皮肤的瞬间，身体记忆先一步前行，他高仰着脖颈发出一连串压抑的呜咽，随后又拼命的咬住嘴唇不愿再露出更多。

【你也想被ALLMIGHT注视着吧】

【真可怜...明明同样都是少年】

【他却选择了绿谷出久】

从那一点开始，男人的手指逐渐消失...更准确说...是穿透皮肤融进他的身体里去了。

【...哈啊......闭...嘴】

粗糙的手掌破开皮肉，没有伤口也没有流血，但那种被迫刨开身体的恶心感还是激的他快要叫出声来。他的头偏向一边，喉咙收缩发涩，但长时间没有进食的胃囊只能翻滚着吐出些透明的唾液。

【别怕...我们会帮你的】

沙哑嗓音像是催眠般灌入耳中，男人一边说着，将手掌整个塞进了少年的身体中。

【...很快你就会成为世界的焦点...】

【所有人都会记住你的伟大牺牲】

干瘪的笑声探出管子，嘶嘶吐着信子，男人的手腕来回晃动了几下，便得到了手下人儿极好的反馈。

【啊啊啊啊——！！！】

他痛的快要昏死过去，但锻炼有素的身体和精神能力却将他吊在灰色的边缘地带，一点一点切身感受着身体内部的改变。内脏被抚摸的奇异感，血肉被挤压，拨动，随着手指轻轻的偏移放大成难以忍受的痛觉。

【真是一副很棒的身体啊...这么快就能承受这种痛苦了】

【...内部改造也很顺利】

他的手指在粘稠的血浆里缓慢移动，划开皮肉和内脏，向着刚才构建成的器官前进。

【真可惜...】

【如果当初归顺弔...就不会发生这种事了】

冷汗爬上他的脸颊，那双原本发着光的漂亮眸子在这非人的折磨下蒙上一层灰灰的晦色。

【...啊————】

他大张着嘴，却忘记了如何呼吸。

【看啊...这里发育的很健康】

少年的身躯猛的向上一弹，已经到极限了的铁链硬生生被拉长一截，尖叫着再次紧紧箍回少年淤青的肌肤上。

不该存在于男性身上的器官被恶意植入体内，还在构建期的子宫脆弱又敏感，光是隔着肚皮摁动都会有腹泻般的绞痛，更别说此刻被手指直接按压玩弄。

他只觉得自己和实验台上被人解剖的小白鼠一样，肚皮被整个破开，血淋淋的内脏被从原本的位置扯出，搅得一团乱。

【…啊……——啊】

因为剧痛，他的眼睛开始逐渐失焦，微弱的喘气声和控制不住的痉挛让他整个人像是刚从水里捞出来的一尾金鱼，泛着迷人的蜜色。

【很快就能成熟了...看来弔也很喜欢你的身体呢】

男人完全不在意快接近休克的少年，自顾自的搅动着手指，按压着尚且细嫩的子宫内壁。

【然后...像这样撑开的话——】

那些手指在他的身体里画着圈，在摸到紧紧闭合的子宫口时，男人轻声笑了下。随后，在爆豪歇斯里地的哀嚎下，他的食指和中指抵着那层薄膜，残忍的向两边拉开。

【精液就会直接进去呢】

刚射进的精液混合着先前不知道积攒了几天的东西，在肠道的挤压下，向着那个被迫打开的小口涌去。被体温捂热的液体灼烧着刚形成的皮肤，折磨着身体最为细嫩的皮肤。

【不——啊啊啊啊！！！！——】

没有流血，没有骨折，甚至连伤痕都不会留下。但这种赤裸裸的暴力和疼痛，却是他永远都无法熬过的。

【...今天也差不多到极限了吗】

眼前的色块逐渐涣散，就连声音听起来都这么恍惚...他这才意识到自己大概是昏过去了。

在这里的每一分每一秒都如同地狱一般，只有痛到昏厥，或者被强奸到气绝，在脆弱不堪的短暂昏迷中，他才能暂时得到解脱。

…只要有这个男人在

【那么…明天再见了】

【爆豪君】

 

【...希望你能好好配合】

 

#DAY. ●●

 

【…啊……哈……】

不正常的体温，不正常的出汗量，不正常的心率…又是新的一天。

在昏迷的时候，那些混蛋不知道又对他做了什么，才刚恢复意识的大脑只能感受到身体内部的绞痛以及后面被反复开发调教到极致的快感。

【……唔……】

他的身体随着身上人的顶回颠簸，似乎那人特意给他调整了体位，后背不再被床单磨的发痛，取而代之的是膝盖处随着撞击而一点点清明的疼痛。

【放松点…小骚货】

【你夹得太紧了...】

对方拍了拍他的屁股，俯下身，咬着他的耳朵，在耳边低语。

【...哈......啊...】

干他的人似乎不是死柄木了，那声音，他曾经在第一次被绑架的时候听过。

…是那个脸上缝合的男人

刚从昏迷中醒来的眼眸还带着半睡半醒的雾气，本想狠狠瞪出的眼刀，在荼毘的眼中却更像是欲求不满的欠操模样。

【啧 被搞了那么多次...后面还这么紧】

【还真是天生欠操呢】

【…英雄】

头皮发麻。

柔软的额发被荼毘粗暴揪起，向后拉扯，故意为了羞辱他而将最后两个字咬的很重。

【吸的这么厉害...就这么喜欢被男人操吗】

他想开口反驳却发现干涩的喉咙只能发出些无意义的单音节，缺水再加上叫的太多，超负荷使用的声带让他几乎说不出话来。

【…——】

看着爆豪越发犀利的眼神，嘴唇翕合却发不出声音。

荼毘舔了舔嘴唇，更加兴奋的眯起了眼。

【被男人干的肚子都大了】

【…其实...比起英雄】

他享受的看着爆豪脸上逐渐扭曲的表情，不急不缓的晃动腰部，将那抽出半截的深色性器重新楔进少年的身体中。

【你更适合当肉便器呢——是吧】

【爆 豪 胜 己】

爆豪的肚子比起昨天，又鼓了些。也许是因为这个跪趴的体位带来些视觉偏差，又或许是，那个男人放进他身体里的个性确实起了作用。

这个体位使得荼毘的每一次的撞击都带动着他的全身肌肉动作，垂下的鼓胀肚皮也在摇晃中染上些难忍的绞痛。他的小腹涨的厉害，射进的精液没有被清理出来，反而是被塞子堵住，无处宣泄，简直就像在进行精液灌肠。

【…很渴吧】

男人突然停下了动作，他掰过爆豪的脸颊，伸出舌头，在对方略显干燥的唇瓣上舔了下，说出的话也让人摸不着头脑。

【…也差不多了】

性器抽出时，肠肉下意识的绞紧着，裹着吮吸。违背主人的意识，选择了更加轻松讨好的那一边。被操到发肿的穴口微微鼓起，媚红的肠肉被带出些许，一副久经情事的烂熟样子。

【啊…——】

男人拨弄了会他的后穴，玩味的用手指骚刮着那圈泛着水光的媚红，在乳白浓稠的精液快要流出时，重新用那根硅胶玩具塞上了出口。

【你…——唔】

他的身体被整个反转过来，软软的躺进脏透的床单里。荼毘向前挪了些，双腿分开跪在他的肩膀两侧，那根还沾着精液的丑陋性器就这样放大在他的眼前。

【来…舔吧…】

男人这样说着，单手扶着他的性器凑近那片近乎苍白的唇瓣，看着少年脸上露骨的厌恶反倒是更加愉快的笑了起来。

他的手掌贴上爆豪汗湿的脸颊，将拇指放进他的嘴里，向上微微拉扯便能看到少年用力咬紧的银牙。手指扫过露出的粉色牙龈，湿润的龟头在爆豪的嘴唇上留下一道透明的水光。

【…唔……】

他也不在乎对方愿不愿意为他口交，只是一味的将那根性器塞进爆豪的嘴里。顶端撞了撞那排紧合着的牙齿，没能得到一点反馈。

那双红瞳狠狠的瞪着他，那副凶狠模样却因为此时赤裸色情的性行为大打折扣，甚至更加激起了男人心中潜藏的暴虐欲。

【就是这个表情…啊啊…真让人受不了】

荼毘难耐的眯起眼，那双暗色的眸子来回扫过他的脸颊，脖颈，胸腔…最后回到了他脖子上紧紧箍着的皮质项圈，那双大手牵起锁链的一角，在手掌上缠绕了几圈。

【……唔——啊】

随着手腕的发力，铁链哗哗震动着，突如其来的蛮力扯的爆豪几乎快要摔下床去。

【明明就是个被操烂的婊子…】

连续几个星期的节食使他轻了许多，原本硬邦的肌肉由于缺少蛋白质的摄入也变的松软了许多，摸上去十分趁手。荼毘捏了两把爆豪胸部软化的肌肉，攥着他的下巴，让他以一种半坐着直起腰的姿势与他对视。

【…还要装作一副圣洁到不行的样子】

【不如老实接受现实吧…英雄】

男人的手在他的面前晃动着，竖起的手指上却多出了一副金属物件，是爆豪从来没有见过，也绝对不想尝试的东西。

【…唔……滚！！！】

【…杀…了你！！！………绝——】

荼毘的手指卡在他的颌骨处，用力向下按压，就能听见骨骼发出的美妙奏鸣。他的脸几乎扭曲到变形，在越发含糊的叫骂中，那件金属的刑具强硬卡进了他的牙齿间。

【吧嗒—】

只要摁下这边的开关，金属发出脆响，啪嗒一声打开，将他的嘴打开成无法合拢的姿态。

【和你很配呢】

【果然…不听话的小狗就需要好好管教】

他摸着那一圈打磨光滑的金属边缘，凑上前舔去爆豪流出的唾液。

【来——到开饭时间了】

笑容在他的脸上拉扯，连带着那些被缝合的皮肤一同颤抖不停。他没有再去看爆豪脸上精彩万分的表情，而是用力将那张漂亮的脸蛋往他高挺着的性器上摁去。

身下的人开始剧烈的挣扎起来，但这种软绵绵的反抗却只是在无意间将自己打开暴露的更为彻底。

【——啊——唔】

男性的腥臭味充斥口鼻，身体被弯折成一个极不舒服的扭曲姿态，仿佛只要那只大手再向下压一寸，他的脊骨就再也支撑不住。为了让自己好受点，他只好在男人暴力的顶弄下一点一点调整自己的身体。

口中进出的速度逐渐超快，嘴里箍着的那一圈裹着硅胶的金属也被摩擦的发烫。他本就干涩疼痛的喉咙在阴茎一次次的戳刺下更加胀痛，巨大的尺寸贴上他口腔的每一寸皮肤，顶在食道里，让他连换气都无法完成。

【…小心点…别把自己呛死了】

看着爆豪痛苦的咳嗽起来，荼毘好心的提醒到，却没有丝毫要放过他的念头。在爆豪为他服务的时候，他又重新耐味的大量起少年被改造至畸形的美丽身体。

比同性明显丰腴些许的胸部，顶端粉色挺立的两点…鼓起的腹部……以及——

【……啊——】

像是发现什么有趣的玩具，在爆豪急促的喘息中，他忽然伸手握住那半勃着的可怜阴茎。粗糙的手掌来回把弄着少年形状好看的可爱性器，用指腹轻轻的骚刮便能感受到对方喉咙收紧带来的绝妙快感。

【…真可怜…爆豪同学应该还是童贞吧】

身下传来几声带着哭腔的咳嗽，喉咙不断收缩吮吸的快感让荼毘舒爽的吐出一口气，他的手掌像是奖励般上下撸动了几下少年的性器，便又听得几声让人满意的呻吟。

【…在童贞之前却已经怀上了男人的孩子】

【简直就像是童话一样…】

在最后的一次撞击中，他用力摁上爆豪的后脑勺，在后者高温紧致的食道中射精了。

【…咳…咳咳——哈】

精液顺着打开的食道直接灌进了他的胃里，在反应过来之前被摁着脑袋紧紧吸着男人的阴茎。男人肥大的龟头在他的喉管里涨大着，反呕感逼的他双眼向上翻去，生理眼泪也控制不住的大滴落下。

【嗯…有好好吞下去呢】

【……真乖】

在结束口交之后，他抽出了阴茎，在爆豪的脸上抹了几把。没有取下他嘴上的开口器，更没有好心的照顾爆豪那还流着腺液的可怜阴茎。只是拍了拍他发红的臀瓣，吹着口哨推门而去，留下床上眼神涣散的少年和一地的狼藉。

【…接下来…也要努力熬过去啊…】

【胜己——】

 

在他昏迷期间，有人进来给他喂了点东西，水和流食。那是一双有些冰凉的手，在他的眼睛上短暂停留了一刻。

 

【吱呀——】

木板发出变调的呻吟，随后，才安静没多久的房间又再次充满了暴力和污秽。

——这是为他静心打造的舞台，他的囚笼

男人们在他的身上用记号笔涂上正字，将他发肿的乳头用力揪起，甚至含在嘴里用牙齿拉扯。

那天到底之后又进来了多少人，他又被强奸了多少次…他记不清了。

长着卷曲绒毛的深色手臂夹在他的腰间，一下没一下好奇的戳刺着他不正常隆起的腹部，期间还夹杂着些难听到极致的辱骂。他的腿被其他人按着，膝窝，腋下，就连蜷起的脚趾都成为男人们发泄性欲的工具。

那些恶趣味的男人似乎对他的性器格外照顾，用手指掐着来回扭捏几下，每每在他好不容易达到高潮时用力箍紧不让发泄。他硬了几次，又软了几次，却没有真正靠射精高潮过。

他想，他的后面大概已经被操烂了吧…

从开始的那一刻起，总是有一根丑陋的阴茎插在里面，反反复复的进出，将更多恶臭的精液射进他的肚皮里。无法靠前端发泄，于是前列腺高潮来的更为强烈。强奸他的男人们总喜欢看他干性高潮时口齿不清涕泪横流的丑态，在他痉挛不止的时候摁着他的四肢，更加蛮横的往他的身体里撞。

那个叫做子宫的地方被顶的几乎错位，再也装不下的精液将细嫩的器官撑的肿大，高高隆起仿佛怀胎数月的肚皮里却只有满满的精液。

他知道，这是让他屈服的肮脏手段。

但他绝对不会堕落到那片黑暗中去的…

 

#DAY. 28

 

同往常一样，他从床上醒来，身上却没有平时的粘腻，腹部的肿胀也消了下去。他坐起来，发觉自己竟然躺在家中的床上。

门外传来咚咚的敲门声，窗外的阳光正好。

他光着脚，有些轻飘飘的踩在地上，从脚底传来的凉意攀上脚趾。顾不上去穿一旁的拖鞋，他跌跌撞撞跑去开门，脸上带着的一抹笑容是最为纯粹的少年时。

门开了——走廊里却空无一人。

一团湿漉漉的红色肉块从走廊的吊顶上掉了下来，蠕动着向他爬来。他想后退，却发现身体动不了，淅淅索索的声响从背后传来，接着，一双苍白的手臂缓缓穿过他的侧腰，按上他开始肿胀隆起的肚皮。

【！！！！！啊...哈】

他猛的醒了过来，却不是在之前那张肮脏的床上。

噩梦让他有些混沌，喘着气还没能平复过来。在一片过亮的白色中，他看到一个戴着口罩，像是医生一样的人，对他上下其手。

那人的语气听起来有些颤抖，又有些压抑的疯狂，嘴里念念叨叨重复着只言片语，让人听不真切。

【……不可思议…不可思议】

医生样的男人歪着头看向一边，似乎在他的身后还站着什么人。

【是是…没问题了…先生】

那人唯唯诺诺的不停点头，手中的资料档案撒了一地。他太累了，眼皮打着架不让他再看清更多，耳边的蜂鸣声也让他越发混沌。

 

【小胜！小胜！——！醒醒】

【爆豪少年…怎么会…】

【…不…不会的】

【爆豪！！爆豪——为什么为什么会这样！！】

【咔嚓——咔嚓—咔嚓】

【您好我们是XXX新闻——请问您————】

【抱歉病人现在需要——】

【胜己！——胜己！！！】

【…不可能的…男性——】

这就是男人所说的最后一步了，投放和瓦解。

闪光灯和嘈杂的喧哗声在他脑中来回冲撞，眼皮却重的无法抬起。

 

【你的话…一定能生出优秀的孩子吧】

 

——BAD END——


End file.
